Après le permis
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Six couples, six voitures, six situations assez... ridicules.


**APRÈS** **LE PERMIS**

 _Six couples, six voitures, six situations assez... ridicules._

 **Note** : OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur le thème **Allure**. Comme toujours quand je bloque sur un mot je vais voir les différentes définitions sur internet et quand j'ai vu "l'allure à laquelle on roule" je n'ai pas hésité... On emmène tout ce beau monde en voiture aujourd'hui !

 **Note review** : Je réponds aux reviews Guest (lecteurs sans compte) sur twitter avec le hashtag #HSFHguest

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsque Yurio avait eu son permis, Otabek avait été le premier à lui proposer de faire un tour en voiture. Avec son sourire, son petit-ami ressemblait à un véritable ange, à un être si mignon, si adorable, si innocent –

« RALENTIS ! RALENTIS YURI ! » Hurla Otabek en s'accrochant à la portière, priant pour ressortir en vie.

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'il sortait enfin de ce véhicule atroce, Viktor les accueillit sur le pas de la porte.

« Alors ? » Demanda le russe.

« … D'accord, plus de Grand Theft Auto. » Finit par lâcher Otabek.

* * *

« Euh... Yuri ? Je pense que tu peux– »

« Tais-toi Viktor, tu ne vois pas que je conduis ? Imagine qu'on ait un accident ! » Siffla le japonais, les yeux rivés sur la route et concentré.

De son côté, Viktor soupira de désespoir. Le fait que le brun soit effrayé de conduire ne le surprenait pas mais tout de même... Quinze kilomètres/heure.

Il répondit au signe de main d'un jeune homme qui les dépassait en vélo en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur.

Il aimait Yuri, mais il y avait des moments où son amant exagérait un peu.

* * *

« Attention à droite, Mickey ! » S'écria Emil en se collant à la vitre.

Une bonne prise sur le volant, coup d'oeil dans les rétroviseurs et l'italien soupira en voyant la mine boudeuse de son amant.

« Tu tiens tant que ça à ce qu'on finisse dans un fossé ? »

« Les autres s'amusent beaucoup plus en voiture... » Marmonna Emil.

Vérifiant que personne n'était derrière lui, Michele donna un grand coup de volant avant de remettre la voiture droite, finissant avec Emil s'accrochant à lui et refusant de le lâcher.

Sara avait bien ri en les voyant.

* * *

Seung Gil n'avait aucun problème lorsqu'il devait conduire. Il ne détestait pas ça, mais n'aimait pas non plus. Une voiture l'emmenait d'un point A à un point B, rien de plus.

Il avait rarement des passagers mais lorsque c'était le cas il voulait que ceux-ci soient à l'aise. Il les laissait choisir la radio, la température, la _conversation_.

Tous avaient le choix, sauf Phichit.

« Phichit, enlève ce CD de ma voiture. » Dit le coréen à la seconde où il s'attacha. Il regarda son petit-ami bouder tout le long de la route, mais au moins ses oreilles étaient sauvées.

* * *

« Mickey– » Essaya Sara.

« Je ne veux rien entendre, Sara. »

Le silence lourd qui s'abattit mit tous les passagers mal à l'aise. Michele était _furieux_ et il le faisait bien voir, refusant de parler à sa sœur... Ne tenant que cinq secondes.

« Quelle idée de draguer un policier pour éviter une amande de _quinze dollars_ ! »

Sara croisa les bras et gonfla les joues. _Quelle maturité_ , se dit Michele en roulant des yeux.

« Et Mila, tu veux bien arrêter de passer ta main sous la jupe de ma sœur pendant qu'on parle ? »

* * *

« J'ai reçu une vidéo de Yuri... Je crois qu'il s'est encore fait arrêter parce qu'il ne roule pas assez vite. » Guang Hong roula de façon à être couché sur son ventre et donna son téléphone à Leo pour qu'il voit la vidéo. « Viktor a dû la filmer. » Ajouta le plus petit.

« Je suis heureux de ne pas avoir mon permis... »

« Oui, mais... Le bus commence à me revenir vraiment cher. »

Levant les yeux vers son petit-ami, Leo bloqua sur le livre de code que ce dernier tendait. Il allait devoir se sacrifier...

* * *

 _End ~_

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vo** **us pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
